


Distraction

by Deyaniera



Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Black Bolt asks Medusa for a distraction.





	Distraction

 

            Medusa paused in her sleep preparations because she could feel Black Bolt approaching.  His emotions were roiling, and she was uncertain what was wrong.  She walked back into the bedroom to meet him as he came in.  A frown marred his forehead, and she walked closer to him, placing her hands on his chest.

            “What is it, my king?”

            A blaze of frustration, and then it vanished, replaced by determination.  _It is not worth dwelling on, my love._ He covered her hands with his, then rubbed her arms lightly.  _Distract me,_ he sent with a tinge of heat. 

            Medusa smiled and slid her hands up to wrap around his neck, letting her fingers tangle in his hair.  He lowered his head and kissed her, and thoughts of trying to convince him to share the problem fled.  There was always time later.  She curled her hair around him, pulling him closer, and he deepened the kiss.  She let her pleasure and enjoyment float through the bond between them. 

            Black Bolt wrapped his arms around her and twirled her, then set her down near the bed.  He stroked down her sides, enjoying the feeling of her silken nightgown over her soft skin.  He slowly slid his hands back up, cupping her breasts and rubbing her nipples through the silk.  She gasped softly at the touch, her nipples hardening.  He slid the shoulder straps down, his hands helping to guide the soft fabric down her body.  She shivered, his caress so gentle she could barely feel it, and yet the cloth slithered over her skin like an extension of his hand.

            Medusa used her hair to caress him and undress him, while Black Bolt licked and sucked her nipples.  Then he kissed his way down her body, pushing her back onto the bed.  He paused to stare at her, admiring her nude form.  Medusa loved that he still felt such a thrill at seeing her.  She caressed him with a tendril of hair, wrapping it around his cock and tickling his ball sack.

            Black Bolt smiled and knelt on the bed between her legs, licking his way along her thighs.  He planted a hot kiss on her mound, then lowered himself to lick along her pussy.  She moaned softly and slid her hands into his hair.  He licked his way up to her clit, then sucked it gently.  Medusa writhed against him, moaning louder.  He slid a finger inside her, then two.  She moaned ‘yes’ and arched up to meet his mouth.  She knew he could feel her pleasure rising, and she wanted more.  She pulled at him with her hair, trying to get him to fuck her, but he chuckled and continued licking her pussy.

            Medusa fought against the orgasm, but Black Bolt knew her too well.  He licked and swirled his tongue around her clit, and finger-fucked her until she could not hold it back any longer.  She came with a soft cry, and he milked her orgasm, licking her through it until she was pleading wordlessly for him to fuck her.  Only then did he climb up her body and slide his cock into her wet pussy. 

            She wrapped herself around him, begging him to fuck her with her entire body.  Black Bolt held still for a moment, enjoying the sensation and Medusa’s shudders and whimpers.  He loved feeling her like this, loved that she was willing to surrender to him.  The emotion traveled through their bond, and she pulled him down to kiss him passionately.  She loved his torture, even while she was still writhing against him, wanting him to fuck her so badly.

            Black Bolt surrendered to their desires, pulling back and fucking her slow and deep.  Medusa moaned, throwing her head back, thrusting against him. 

            “Faster, Black Bolt,” she pleaded. 

            He smiled.  _All in good time, my love._

            “Please.”  She tried to pull him against her with her hair, and he slid a hand into it, making a fist, pulling her head back.  She moaned louder.  She loved it.

            He held her still, fucking her slowly, his cock rubbing her in all the right ways.  She was whimpering, squirming against him, on the edge of pleasure and pain.  And then he released her and slammed into her, fucking her as hard and fast as she could ever want.  She screamed and came, shuddering around him, clawing the bed.  Black Bolt gritted his teeth and kept going, pushing her higher and higher, wanting to draw the pleasure out.

            Medusa trembled beneath him as he pushed her close to orgasm again, knowing he was close, too.  She wanted to wait, but then he shuddered and leaned down to kiss her.  She wrapped her arms and legs around him, thrusting her hips up to meet him.  He bit her lower lip, then pulled back.  He was close. 

            Black Bolt turned his head, thrust against her hard and fast, and Medusa felt him pulsing, coming inside her.  It made her shudder with a small orgasm, and then he collapsed atop her.  She stroked his back, grateful he was careful and sad for the necessity. 

            He looked at her, cupped her cheek and kissed her again.  _I would rather die than harm you._

“I know, my love,” she said softly, smiling at him.  He sighed and rolled off her, and she curled around him, basking in his care and love.


End file.
